Zoey Queen of Pirates
by The Lina Inverse
Summary: The story of a young woman who aspires to become the Queen of Pirates. On her way she will meet many peculiar, weird, or even mad people and have lots of wacky, exciting and over the top adventures!
1. Prologue: Big Dreamer Zoey!

**Zoey; Queen of Pirates**

**A One Piece Fanfiction by Lina Inverse**

Prologue

It was a sunny day in the East Blue, the Drowned Maiden was gently sailing to southwest. It was quite a big ship, with a well endowed mermaid like woman as its figurehead. Aloft, was standing a young woman, with tanned skin and unkempt red hair, tightly kept together in a ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse with frills, dark red pants and old, dirty, black boots. On her waist was a sheathe with a small sabre in it.

She was just standing there, on deck, with a mop in her hand, dreaming, thinking to herself. Her parents always told her to stop dreaming like that. But she never stopped, even in her early adulthood, she would always be in her own world, painting a picture of what could happen in the future, thinking of all the possibilities and of all the capabilities.

It was, what she was doing right in this very moment, she was thinking to herself.

"I know i can do it! I won't give up until i've done it! I will find Gold Roger's legendary treasure; the **One Piece**, and i will become the first Pirate Queen the world has ever seen!

But i won't be able to do it on this pathetic excuse for a ship. I need to find my own ship, and my own crew. And i also need to get stronger at fighting, or else i will just die, once i get to the Grand Line. That wouldn't be very nice, now would it? No, certainly not.

I swear, i would be a much better captain than old Stonefield over there. I'm pretty sure i'm not the only one who hates him and his stupid grey beard. I'm sick of taking orders from that old, drunk bastard with his wrinkled face. He's way too old to be a proper pirate, and he's too scared to even approach the Grand Line."

Suddenly, she heard Captain Stonefield shouting: "Zoey! What's the matter with ye! I told ye to scrub the deck! And yer just standin' about!"

Zoey saluted :"Ay Cap'n! Sorry Cap'n!"

And she continued to scrub the deck.

"I'm so sick of this! But i don't want to get intop trouble with the Captain. I'll think of something tomorrow. I need to get off of this ship, as soon as possible."

End of the Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings!

Zoey; Queen of Pirates

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Zoey was just getting up from her hammock under deck.

It was, again a nice, blue day in the East Blue. The weather hadn't changed for weeks.

Yet, Zoey wasn't exactly in a good mood. She was still thinking about leaving the Drowning Maiden, to find her own crew and her own ship.

She could hear Captain Stonefield shouting at his crew on deck. He didn't like seeing his men lazing around. He liked to see them do hard work, mostly because he couldn't do the work on his own anymore. In younger years, he would've been able to set sail all by himself. He wouldn't have needed the help of 14 people. But he had gotten old and tired. He used to sail the Grand Line, the most dangerous parts of it, even. He was a brilliant navigator with sharp eyes, almost as sharp as his sword. He used to be a very good swashbuckler too, but now Zoey wasn't so sure he could even lift his sword anymore. "It would be much more useful if i had it!" she thought to herself.

"That's the idea! I'll take his sword, a rowboat and the log pose he has in his room and i'll be off tonight!"

And so, the great plan was formed.

As soon as the sun had gone down, Zoey snook up on the deck of the Drowned Maiden, so she could sneak into the captain's room. She slowly opened the door and took gentle steps towards Stonefield's desk. The captain was sleeping on his bed, he was snoaring loudly. Zoey took a last look at him. He had multiple bottles of what might be rum all around him, and was drooling onto his coat. Zoey got close to Stonefield and started to unhook the sword from his belt. He moved around a little, but was far too drunk and hard of hearing to notice the little thief stealing from him. She took the sword and put it on her own belt, just above her old sabre. She still liked the sabre, but it was never much of a looker to begin with.

After she took the sword, she made her way further towards the desk. She was sure the captain had his log pose in one of the drawers. She opened the first one. It was filled with empty bottles. She opened the second one and promptly closed it again. A dead fish was in it, and it must've been there for a while, it stank to high heaven!

When she opened the third one, her eyes glowed with glee! There it was! Still in great condition, the log pose, a cubic compass made of glass with one needle in it. She quickly stuffed it into her bag and rushed out of the room.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she heard a loud voice.

It was one of the crew members! "Oy, lass! Wha' do ye think yer doin'?! Are ye stealin' from the cap'n again?" Zoey looked at him in shock, but managed to get out an answer: "D-david! No, of course i'm not stealing from Stonefield!" she slowly approached David. "I was just checking on him, y'know? He's old and i just wanted to make sure he's still breathing."

"Checking on 'im, eh? I don't believe a bloody word of it. Yer bloody well stealin'! I always told 'im you'd end up as a mutineer, lass. How incredibly bold."

"Come on, David." Zoey answered. "It's not like i'm an important crew member. All he lets me do is scrub the goddamn deck! Tonight i'm going to bail, right to the next island, and you're not stopping me!"

"Cocky wench! I'll make yer walk the bloody plank!" David shouted.

"Alright! Try me!" Zoey responded as she pulled the captains sword out of its sheathe.

"Oy, wait a secon', that's the cap'n's sword! Ye don' know what yer doin', lass! That sword is bloody cursed, it is!" "Stop talking and fight."

David ran towards Zoey with his cutlass in his hand. He swung at Zoey with a diagonal strike, she jumped to the right to dodge the attack. Then she bombareded him with quick swipes. David parried them. The last parry threw Zoey's guard into the air, leaving her open for attacks. David tried to slash at her, but the Drowning Maiden shook to his misfortune, leaving him laying on the ground. Zoey kicked his cutlass away, pulled him up from the floor, and threw him over the ship's rail, into the ocean.

She didn't have any time to celebrate her succesful fight though, she still had to get the rowboat, so she rushed abaft, to the spare boat. She cut the rope with her new sword and used it to slide down onto the boat. It was a small boat made of wood, with space for about 4 people. She grabbed the paddle, sat down and started rowing as fast as she could. After all, she wanted to reach an island in the morning.

And so she took the first step, into her new life, as a glorious pirate captain,

and future Queen of the Pirates!

End of Chapter 1


End file.
